1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a marking system for springs, and more particularly to a marking system for springs which applies a mark on a left surface of a spring using ink for identifying springs according to characteristics thereof after various tests are performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a completely manufacturing spring undergoes several tests for identifying whether it is manufactured to have characteristics suitable for a design value.
It is classify springs through marking to indicate load characteristics of the springs, and marking also may be used to sort defective products. A marking process for classifying the characteristic of product is one of processes essentially required to increase reliability of products.
A marking inspection is performed to identify whether the marking is properly performed after the marking is performed, and the springs should be marked with clear shapes and colors such that the marks of the springs can be easily identified by automation equipment for an automatic marking inspection.
To achieve this, a method of applying a mark by manually bringing a pad to which ink is stuck into contact with a spring by an operator has been generally bused, but because an operation of marking a spring is time-consuming as a time for sticking ink to a pad is added to a delay time due to a manual operation, productivity of the spring deteriorates.
Although a time for sticking marking ink to a pad is shortened when a marking operation is performed using a spray to improve the problem, a periphery of the marking shape is spread out and the marking shape does not clearly appear, and a location of the mark may be distorted, so that because automation equipment may not recognize a marks during an automated marking inspection, time may be delayed in the marking inspection process.